Pierce Wheels
Pierce is rogue Plumber's kid that appears in ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. It seems that Pierce is a half porcupine alien/half human, his exact species unknown, as is much of his past. He worked with a Tetramand named Manny and a Kineceleran who is also his little sister, Helen, in Plumbers' Helpers, trapping what they thought were dangerous aliens out to conquer Earth. Unlike Manny and Helen, after sending a kid with a Plumbers' Badge to the null void he began to have doubts about what they were doing. However, before he could voice his concerns, he was believed to have been killed when an attempt to destroy a DNAlien went wrong, but this was actually revealed to be false when the weapon they were using is shown to be a vortex to the Null Void. He is the mirror image of Ben on the team, as Helen is to Gwen and Manny is to Kevin. Ben 10: Alien Force Pierce was stuck in the Null Void and began working with Max Tennyson to protect its inhabitants from D'Void, gathering other Plumbers who were trapped/lived there. He also appeared in "War of the Worlds" helping against the alien threat/onslaught and when the battle is over he becomes a pupil of Grandpa Max. He is also like the mirror or Ben Tennyson and often share the same views. In Above and Beyond, Pierce acts as Plumbers' Helpers leader on a mission to save Magister Max Tennyson from a rampaging Ben aboard a Plumbers' Space station. He is very respectful of Grandpa Max usually referring to him by his Null Void codename "The Wrench" or by his Plumber rank of "Magister". He is shown to be a capable leader who believes in working as a team. He often clashes with Manny over his leader, mainly due to Manny's brash personality. He and his team manage to overcome their differences & work as a team to defeat Ben. When they discover the space station they are on is going to crash into the city of London, Pierce & the others realize the only way to stop it is to blow up the station. With their shuttle gone Pierce & the others show they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. However Max appears along with Ben and reveals the space station is a Plumbers' Training facility & Ben's rampage was a test. They are then told that because of their defeating Ben (as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the space station from hitting London) they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie, who'd see the Plumbers' Academy in Ultimate Alien, and possibly we'll see Pierce in the Plumbers' Academy. Powers and abilities Pierce has the ability to grew quills from his body, similar to Argit's and Porcupine's. He can grow and retract them as will, making him able to shoot them as projectiles or break them off in order to use them as weapons. He is also highly skilled in acrobatics and hand-to-hand combatant, regularly using them in combination with his powers. Appearances 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Voided'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Trivia *Helen is Pierce's adopted sister (as revealed by Dwayne McDuffie) though it is unknown how they met or what happened to their parents. *Pierce is similar to the wrestler Porcupine. *Pierce claims he has to babysit Manny and Helen every day because of their aggressive arguments, as well as having a few himself with Manny over leadership (and male ego) issues. His this point also resembles Ben's dialogue in Plumbers' Helpers when he tells that " I am not your babysitter or something". *He resembles Spyke from X-Men. and he can shoot quills from his body, as well as well as break them off and grow/retract them at will. His strength and speed are about average- Grandpa Max is shocked when he discovers Pierce defeated Ben, even when Ben was in human form, and is told Ben "let" him win. He himself admits he is not a good fighter. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the DNA of Pierce's alien race is in the Ultimatrix. *Pierce is the only plumbers kid to not have been from a already known alien species. Gallery Pierce.png Pierce2.png Pierce3.png Pierce5.png Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Characters